A lo dicho hecho y a lo hecho pecho
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Reto con una frase basta: 21 de Febrero. A Deidara no le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos, simplemente queria dejar en claro que el Uchiha era de su completa propiedad y a este, no le molestaba en lo absoluto lol ItaDei!


**Título: **A lo dicho hecho y a lo hecho pecho.

**Frase: **A lo hecho, pecho.**  
**

**Autor: **Refrán popular.**  
**

**Autor del fic: D**aneshka Boticcelli.

** Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**21 de Febrero de 2011**

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla

* * *

**a lo dιcнo нecнo y a lo нecнo pecнo**

_—¡Tobi maldito, no te atrevas a tocar al bastardo uhm!_

Y cuando Deidara se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, el mundo, prácticamente se había venido abajo. La cara de asombro de sus compañeros acompañada de una sonrisa no visible en el rostro del enmascarado, era muy poco comparado por el sonrojo en su mismo rostro y el rostro impasible del moreno no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Intentando cambiar el sentido aparente a sus palabras, tosió un poco, maldijo y salió huyendo del lugar. Para su desgracia y vergüenza, era la décimo quinta vez que metía la pata en esa semana ¡¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil no ser un celopata desquiciado? él no tenía la culpa de que Tobi estuviese cruzando los límites establecidos.

¡Ja! ese maldito idiota y su frase idiota "_Tobi es un buen chico_" ¡Puras patrañas! ¡Un buen chico jamás tocaría las partes privadas del novio de alguien! o mejor dicho, ¡De su novio! Y estaba harto, cansado y hastiado de la misma situación y una vez más, Itachi no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

¿Y por qué demonios no le podía decir a sus compañeros que Itachi era suyo y por ende, nadie podía tocarlo? ¡Ah, claro! Porque un maldito Uchiha bastardo se negaba. Y no es que fuesen los novios más apegados del mundo, tampoco los más cariñosos y mucho menos los más normales pero no les desagradaba en lo absoluto sólo ser como eran.

Se veían pocas veces, de imprevisto, de sorpresa o simple casualidad. Sus encuentros la mayoría de las veces comenzaban con una explosión y terminaba con dos o tres.

Pero si le preguntaran a Deidara, el respondería que estaba harto. Si, harto de la misma situación una y otra vez. No quería que nadie, nadie, ni siquiera Tobi, tocara a Itachi.

Y aquello que vio, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

**—¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!**

Pocos segundos después, toda la sala estallo con Itachi y Tobi dentro.

Deidara entró al pequeño taller de Sasori cerrando la puerta tan violentamente que movió más de un cuadro colgado en la pared. El pelirrojo gruñó levemente al ser interrumpido en medio de su nuevo proyecto y miró con paciencia a su alumno, quien maldecía una y mil veces mientras daba vueltas en su pequeño espacio.

**—¿Qué demonios te ocurre?**

-¡Ese maldito de Tobi!

Sasori suspiró cansando, intentando no golpear al rubio y volvió a tomar sus implementos de trabajo para continuar en su labor. Siempre era lo mismo con ese par de idiotas.

Entre los desesperados y coléricos aullidos de Deidara, se preguntaba cómo sería tener un compañero menos ruidoso y es que, no es que renegara del suyo, simplemente le gustaría estar más de cinco minutos en sana paz.

Para nadie era un secreto que Tobi tuviese cierto apego al rubio y que este, lo repudiaba completamente. Suspiró una vez más y con doble cansancio. Las cosas del amor no se daban tan fácilmente como todos creían.

**—¡¿Puede creerlo, Sasori no danna? ¡uhm!**

De inmediato, el pelirrojo volteó para encontrarse con los ojos azules empañados y un rostro repleto de ira.

**—¿Creer qué?**

**—** **¡Que Tobi le tocó el culo al Uchiha!**

**—** **¿Qué Tobi hizo qué?**

Uchiha Itachi, tenía la paciencia más abundante de todo el mundo. Era un joven calmado, silencioso y reservado. Había pasado por muchas pruebas en su vida, como lo era matar a su familia, lidiar con su pequeño y tonto hermano, volverse un criminal y hasta ayudar a Madara con sus planes de destruir el mundo.

Oh si, y él pensaba, que debido a sus malas acciones, tendría un destino cruel y doloroso. Planeaba vivir el resto de su vida o al menos la poca que le quedaba, refugiándose en las sombras, la soledad y llevando en sus espaldas el enorme peso de su pasado.

**—¡Katsu!**

Pero estaba equivocado. Nunca pensó que su castigo fuese tan terco, gritón, malhumorado, grosero y que tuviese cuerpo humano, una rubia cabellera y ojos azules.

**—¡Katsu!**

Y definitivamente, prefería mil veces el infierno que pasar un segundo más al lado de aquel artista frustrado.

**—¡Katsu!**

Itachi respiró profundo, cerró los ojos e intento imaginar que Deidara no estaba allí. Pero como todas las veces que lo había intentado, no lo consiguió.

**—¡Katsu!**

**—** **Deidara, basta.**

Con una voz fuerte y seca, el moreno fijo sus ojos en el artista. Deidara, ensuciado de arcilla hasta el cabello, le miró con desprecio y lo ignoro por completo. Estaba descargando su ira y su enojo por medio de su arte, su explosiva y complicada arte.

**—¡Katsu!**

Era una completa maldición tener que repetir aquellas pequeñas disputas que sólo incrementaban de tamaño cada vez que el rubio abría la boca.

**—-Basta.**

Y como si no pudiese escuchar nada de lo que el moreno decía, Deidara continuo con sus explosiones sin siquiera volver a mirarle. Itachi suspiró entre la delgada línea de la molestia y la paciencia, el rubio lo estaba volviendo loco. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, a pasos seguros, se atravesó entre el artista y su creación.

**—¡Apártate bastardo! ¡No te interpongas entre mi arte y yo uhm!**

En ese preciso momento, la interminable paciencia eterna de Itachi se esfumo. Dio dos pasos hacia delante, acercándose intimidante hacia el rubio, pero este, se mantuvo firme y no retrocedio siquiera un centímetro. Con el ceño fruncido y los ojos marcados en desprecio, Deidara le miró fijamente, por él mismo y por su orgullo.

**—Necesitamos hablar.**

**—** **Estoy ocupado ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con tu amante uhm?**

Y ahí iban una vez más. Itachi cerró los ojos, respiro profundo y recupero la paciencia perdida. Era desesperante la manera que tenía el rubio por desquiciarlo y es que, Deidara, se volvía incluso más molesto, ruidoso, problemático y desesperante que de costumbre, sólo por celos.

**—¡Katsu! **

Deidara no se preocupo siquiera en obtener una respuesta, basto con pasar de lado al moreno y seguir explotando un centenar de árboles más con su arcilla. Aquella sin duda, era la única manera que tenía para desestresarse.

Si el rubio siquiera supiese quién era realmente Tobi y el por qué de sus acciones, definitivamente no se pondría celoso, sino más bien se comportaría como un desquiciado psicópata, por eso debía mantenerse callado. Itachi suspiró suavemente, tomó aire y de una manera muy impropia de él, jaló al rubio hasta el árbol más cercado y allí lo acorralo.

**—¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces uhm?**

Y poco servia su resistencia, ya había mirado directo a esos ojos rojos.

**—Tobi no es mi amante.**

**—** **Si como sea, ¡Suéltame uhm!**

Itachi sabía que las palabras con ese rubio incontrolable no servirían de nada, y Deidara sabía que el moreno iría más allá de simples palabras. Y sólo en momentos como ese, un Uchiha se permitía dejar de pensar y sólo dedicarse a actuar.

Aprovechándose de la inmovilidad del rubio, Itachi lo tomó de la barbilla y jalándola un poco hacia abajo, consiguió abrirle la boca para internar su boca dentro de ella. Y para Deidara, aquellos besos eran la mismísima redención en cuerpo y alma.

Y a ninguno de los dos le molestaba estar en aquella turbia y sucia situación. Era un deleite el poder saborear cada pedazo de la boca contraria al mismo tiempo que sus ojos demostraban el deseo notorio y fuerte.

Momentos como ese, siempre terminaban de una dulce y salvaje manera. Itachi liberaba al rubio y este, se dedicaba a lamerle con todas sus lenguas. Poco a poco, la situación profundizaba y terminaban en un nada romántico lugar entre la maleza.

Uno sobre otro liberando el estrés, olvidando los malos ratos y disfrutando sin conciencia de su compañía. ¿Y quién necesitaba ser una de esas parejas cualquiera? ellos no, porque su relación era más profunda y conflictiva que cualquiera.

Para Deidara, los ojos empañados en deseo eran arte. Para Itachi, las figuras de arcilla no representaban nada, más su creador, era el más puro arte de la violenta imperfección. Para Itachi, Deidara era un arte un tanto bizarro.

Tras un par de besos más, el ceño arrugado del rubio desapareció y, se podía observar una minima y casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios del moreno. Allí era cuando las disputas y molestias quedaban arregladas.

**—¿Qué haremos uhm?**

**—** **Puedes hacer lo que quieras.**

En esa situación no sabían muy bien de que estaban hablando, en especial Deidara, pero cada palabra significo lo que ambos querían que significara.

**—¡Te dije que no tocaras a Itachi maldición uhm!**

Y cuando Deidara se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, el mundo, prácticamente le valía una mierda. La cara de asombro de sus compañeros, esta vez sin la compañía de una sonrisa en el rostro del enmascarado, también le valía una mierda.

**—¡¿Y ustedes qué demonios están mirando?**

Oh si, y Deidara nunca se sintió mejor que en ese preciso momento.

**—¿Deidara-sempai e Ita...?**

**—** **¡Si! ¡Es mío así que aléjate retrasado uhm!**

Tobi volteó a ver directo al Uchiha, y por primera vez, el asentimiento del moreno fueron tan duros como un golpe de confirmación. Y allí termino la discusión, o más bien, termino cuando Deidara tomo de la mano al Uchiha para llevarlo directo al bosque.

Si el mundo se enteraba de que estaba enamorado de Itachi, le importaba muy poco porque de todas maneras no seria el único. Sabía perfectamente que Hindan y Kakuzu tenían algo, el religioso no era nada bueno para disimular ni guardar secretos.

¿Y quién necesitaba una relación cursi y romántica? No había cosa más divertida que arte, sexo y explosiones.

A ninguno de los dos les importaban las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

Yosh! :D

OMGG! XD no puedo creer que lo haya terminado XD

¿pueden creer que este fic es la recopilación de aproximadamente 5 divagaciones? XD

un poco complicado lol

¡pero todo sea por el reto! :D

Espero les haya gustado ^w^

por cierto, no odio a tobi pero he visto q dei si lo odia un poco XDDD wee alguien tenia q ser el causante de males menores no? XD

**I love Tobi lol**

tanto como para dejarme un review xD!

YAYYY XDDD

review para la "escritora" frustrada, o sea, yo XD

¡viva el itadei! :D

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
